Sonic Forces: Infinite and The Resistance
by Saxophonegirl78
Summary: This story covers just like the game Sonic Forces. But what happened when our Rookie loses her friends, battles Infinite and saves Mobius from Dr. Eggman with Sonic's help? What is the aftermath? What will happen next? See her POV in this story
1. Episode 1: SpacePort-Chemical Plant

Sonic Forces: Infinite and The Resistance

Starring: Jupiter the Wolf

Age: 26

It's been 6 months since Eggman captured Sonic. A very dear leader of our team, the Resistance. Knuckles introduced me to the team earlier. There was Amy Rose (Sonic's girlfriend, at least that's what she told me). Vector, Silver, Espio, Charmy-. "Tails, he hasn't been the same since" I overheard Knuckles looked down. Who's Tails? Is that his best friend? He must have been hurt by all this damage by stupid Eggman. "We can't just sit around though, we have to stop Eggman's plan. And I got just the strategy. Rookie, we need you to break into SpacePort from Chemical Plant to get some information" Knuckles ordered me. "And everybody else, get ready because we're soon going to enter the Death Egg". Wow!, I couldn't believe this is my first mission it, it just recalled me to my colleague/best friend in our facility. "So, you're invited to join Sonic's Team?" my colleague smirked "yeah, I have this one chance to save the entire world from the hands of Eggman and his stupid army" I told her. "But what about-" I looked at her with a serious look on my face. Nothing nor no one will stop me from doing MY job. So I accepted their offer.

As I rolled down the ally of the Spaceport, Espio contacted me, he was in shock and told me to get through so we can get on board. He told me about a "mask one" arrived already…. That masked one is the one who killed my comrades. That devil broke in when I was heading off. I shot my wire hook to the dash but I came across a train. "WOAH!" I shouted, I held on the side of the train, I got back up and shot up towards a dash. "Oh thank you god!" I thought "you okay rookie?" Vector contacted me. "The shuttle is just up ahead, stay quick on your feet and don't lally gag". Another dash was up front that lead me to the open hatch. I manage to escape alive but I kept thinking of what Espio said. "The masked one"...Infinite.

 **Well this is my first story on Fanfiction. Please feel free to do reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. You are also welcome to my pinterest :)**

 **This story is mainly the focus relationship between the OC character Jupiter and the main villain, Infinite. The story also takes place in the Sonic Forces universe.**


	2. Episode 2: Backstory and Prison Hall

Sonic Forces: Infinite and The Resistance

It felt like hours when I first encountered that devil, Infinite...

"Wolf Squad and Fox Squad, go out there and finish this monster!" our commander from the ID (Intelligence Division) ordered us. I took one look at my burst wispon and scanned my surrounded area. The whole city of Park Avenue was completely destroyed by the Eggman robots, it was good though we eventually had the people escape in time. My heart was beating, I felt uneasy and even frighten. "Look!" one of my comrades yelled, everyone including me turned to see some unnatural energy source flying through the air. It was like red and black cubical boxes swirling in the air. The enemy arrived. He flew up acting as if was god-like, I was disgusted! "You pathetic swarms, I'll show you why your resistance is futile, and you will all bow down to me" he laughed maniacally. We all tried our hardest to shoot him down, burn him, everything! And he was still able to escape, eventually he got tired of playing his sick, twisted games and said. "It's useless, drop your resistance and die" with that, he opened fire and killed ALL my comrades. I dropped my wispon and hid behind a rock, trying hard not to vomit, "what are you doing Jupiter?!" I began to think "no, no, no, please!, I will die!" "just do it!" "no, no, no, I can't I'm too weak" "KILL HIM AND GET THIS OVER WITH!". I couldn't progress my thoughts anymore, I began to tremble, as soon as I quickly grabbed my wispon, he turned to me saying. "I can sense your dreadfulness, my darling. A weak heart that fell into despair, it's delicious". He then shot the wispon out of my hand, leaving me with a huge open cut, blood was gushing out quickly. "The shaking, the crying. If you do well, I'll let you go" he laughed, haunting laugh. I couldn't see myself anymore, I got up and ran for my life, I ran so far up the yellow building and hid behind it. "Hello? Hello?" it was the commander. I quickly responded but it was not good enough for him. "Soldier! What are you doing?! Go out there and fight him!" he yelled at me "no, no! I don't want to die, I don't want to die!" I cried. "SOLDIER! You signed up for this! Go fight him now before he escapes!" "NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I cried, "ID ENGINEER JUPITER! IF YOU DON'T GET THIS MONSTER!-" I had a panic attack and started bursting out tears. "I can't do it, I don't want to die please!". I then heard another male voice "please general, I'll go get her" he offered "I knew she shouldn't have volunteered" I last heard. I drifted into my own head. I am too weak, too pathetic, I hate myself for it, I want to save the world but I can't even do this, this was too much but I still can't let it go.

 **Prison Hall- Death Egg**

"Okay, here I go" I thought to myself. I was going to break Sonic out of the prison Eggman put him there. Running down the hill fast, I heard Knuckles contact. "Listen up rookie, Our other forces are busy, dealing with enemies. It looks like you took the best route! It's up to you to save Sonic now. Find him!" This is my chance for redemption. I was gliding and swerving, where did all these rings come from? Anywho, I followed down a loop pathway and I heard an unfamiliar female voice. "The prisoners are being held in a kind of internment facility. Sonic's probably there too, so stay on your toes" who was she? Well I heard oncoming voices from Silver and Vector, there's probably too much robots for them to handle. BURST! Wow! This wispons is very efficient. It has proven my doubts since Knuckles gave me this. I'll be using my handmade government wispon very soon. "Looks like this place was used up until recently" Vector said "It appears that many of our brethren were held here" Espio stated. "That's one thing Eggman will answer for!" Silver begrudged. I was almost there until the intruder alarm went off. "Uh oh, they're on high alert now" the same unfamiliar feminine voice appeared "I sense Sonic's presence, he's close!" Espio said. Yes! I made it out MISSION COMPLETE!

Uh oh! The metal robots were closing in on me "great, just great!" I thought. Well, at least I made it this far. "Hah!" a loud voice came, it was was Sonic! He used his dash spin to get all three robots. "You came to rescue me?" he asked straightforward. I nodded since I'm shy meeting new people, heck! even meeting Sonic was kinda shocking. His straight mouth turned into a smile "that's great! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! I had no one to speak with in these last months. It was getting lonely". I got a call from Knuckles "you still in one piece rookie?" "don't even bother to ask how I am" Sonic jumped in. I heard Amy Rose's voice jumping with joy "SONIC SONIC SONIC!" what a loyal girlfriend. I smiled, it was sweet to hear that, we needed it. "Amy!" Sonic blushed or, was annoyed. "You guys safe?" Knuckles asked, ignoring his questions, Sonic turned to me. "Is there a shuttle or something?" I pointed to our shuttle spot. "Great! Let's get going" he winked. We ran to the shuttle spaceship and left.

 **H y'all! So that is the second episode, I believe there is more to come and probably an Infinite scene coming soon.**

 **Pinterest: deajena young**


	3. Episode 3: Mystic Jungle and Green Hill

Sonic Forces: Infinite and The Resistance

 **What's up folks! I'm back at it again with the stories…. I know it's old. Anyways, here's Episode 3 and Infinite.**

Arsenal Pyramid, we manage to escape but Knuckles wanted Sonic to go through Luminous Forest to break down Eggman's base, so we departed. I even heard from the group that he had survive an attack from a humongous snake. Wow! Just, wow! I can't even fathom. But, I also heard he encountered Infinite.

Mystic Jungle (Infinite's POV):

"Seeing is believing" I sneered as I was ready to crush another rebel. Unfortunately, the blue hedgehog stopped me. "Switch of players Silver! I got it from here". Heh! How pathetic "it's the little blue hedgehog who escaped death" I smell fear. "But is that a sense of fear I feel?". The blue idiot kept rambling but he wanted to know me heh! " You may call me Infinite, though this may be the last time we meet"." Great! See Infinite, we're getting to know each other" I rolled my eyes, pest. "What's the source of your power?" he said. "It's none of your concern" I replied "sorry, but you just, Got! To share your secret with me, I insist" he was running toward me. "You're insistence is futile" no one is going to make a fool out of me, the only fool around here is that blue hedgehog and his useless friends. I hit him full force, knocking him into the snake.

Sonic vs. Infinite:

"Still thrashing around I see, you filthy little sewer rat!" "haven't you seen a hedgehog before? Com'on! I'll show you my spines!". Why is he so dang optimistic? Well he eventually beats Infinite (I am not doing a full fight). "Impossible! Your abilites exceed your previous data!" how? Why? "Unlike mechs, I can grow, I get more powerful every second" is he taunting me? The Ultimate Mercenary? "I will teach you to hold that tongue of yours next time we meet, you can count on it". After I little battle, this smug thinks he can defeat me? Hah! He wasn't even worth the effort to finish off, trash.

Green Hill:

The fat man on the hover was asking me about the prototype. I showed him the intimidation phantom ruby. "With that, the disposal of the prototype phantom rubies is complete, doctor. He went on to explain how the model can only be activated once". "Yes, without a force of will akin to mine, it cannot be activated". "Mystic Jungle is closed so, wait! Didn't you meet up with Sonic where he escaped?" he asked, oh yeah, that pest. "Yes. But he is mere trash for my level, there is no need for concern." "You let the hedgehog live?! That is a great source for concern!" the fat man yelled. I had to put him in his place. "That's quite rude doctor, You've been continuously losing to Sonic. I have only won once" pride hurt much? Heh!. Though, I could've sworn I heard something in the back, like tiny voices. I looked back at the doctor, "we follow the plan?" I asked "Of course! When time comes, I will destroy the foolish Resistance and turn the world into ashes! The glorious Eggman Empire will rise". "And all the world's trash will fear the Phantom Ruby's power… All shall bow down to me!". He nodded, I have more important things to do and more trash to burn down.

 **What do you guys think? I tried to make it into the japanese version cause it seemed more cooler. I'm trying to put it into a little twist and a darker version.**

 **Pinterest: deajena young**


	4. Episode 4: Aqua Road and Meeting

Sonic Forces: Infinite and The Resistance

 **Hi! I'm back! Here's Episode 4 Enjoy! Feel free to review and chat with me. I'll try my best to answer back and I'm open on Pinterest, I might even reopen my Instagram :)**

Amy came into contact. "Eggman's army has broken through!" "Oh no!" I thought. They're in the city! We need to get these people out of here!". I'm guessing she means the citizens, UGH! There is too many robots to stop. "Who can we send? Sonic and Silver need time to heal. Rookie, are you still here?" "yes" I replied. "I have a tough mission for you. I need you to go back to Park Avenue to save those civilians, quickly!". I entered in the city with my burst wispon until I got another call from Amy. "I need a status update on the people who couldn't evacuate on time!". Shoot!. "Espio here, we can't search for civilians at this moment. We're engaging in a serious enemy force" Espio stated, then a soldier came in contact. "The fighting is too fierce for us" "looks like it's up to you rookie" Knuckles said "go save those civilians". "I can handle this, I work for ID". Yes, I work for the Mobian military and weapon government, I'll tell that story later. I ran down the hill and I witnessed large purple chicken androids, they kept running until. "What the?" I said, they all turned to me with red eyes and as I looked up top, I saw missiles shooting from their humps towards me "aww crap!" I said, I rolled down and hid behind a building. "Uh oh, this ain't good" Vector said, there was explosions everywhere. "It might be too much for the rookie to handle" "excuse me?!" I thought. I looked over to my burst wispon and a bell ringed my head "this will burn them down". "Still, we can't just leave her. You got this right rookie?" yes, yes I do Knuckles. I burned down the androids, destroyed Eggman's robots and headed to our loop. Seriously, where are all these rings coming from? Everyone was praising me and Vector said "how am I gonna top that?" heheh!. I manage to get all the civilians out and make it out alive myself.

MISSION COMPLETE!

"That was excellent! Good job rookie!" Knuckles said "but we still have lots to do" "I knew you could do it!" Sonic jumped in "all you had to do was believe in yourself". Uh! Yeah.

Aqua Road…

Rouge was talking to Silver about a strange wave, life readings, energy a very strong one. Knuckles ordered me to go find out more. So her name is Rouge, Rouge the bat, interesting. Anywho, while going through this destination, I fell on to a long riverslide. Maybe that's why it's called Aqua Road but, why would they keep their secret base here? This town is very visible and attracts lots of tourists unless… "they must be doing experiments and don't want others to know about". Could it be? I flew up and landed on a bigger riverslide. "Look at you rookie!" Knuckles smiled "what? Jealous you can't play on the slide Knuckles?" Amy said. Playing? What does she think I am? Just fooling around?, she must be jealous because I get to work with Sonic and not her. Still, I'd be upset too if I was his girlfriend, I'll share my empathy for now. "There is no time to lose focus, that's all" Knuckles said. That was an indirect hit at me, I knew what she was saying. But back to where I am, I used my hook to shoot at the dash "readings are very close now. Reinforcement will arrive soon so meet up with them" Amy stated. I ran up to the front of the lab door. Until I saw a precious ruby gemstone. "Beautiful!" I smiled. A smaller version of Sonic waved at me "what the hell?" I thought and a small fox boy flew down here. He looked at me. "Do I know you?" I shook my head. "Well are you part of-" "yes!" I said.

In the Basement,

We had a call from the Intelligence Division (ID) that the commander's assistance along with the other soldiers we be visiting us for a brief meeting. They take their job real serious when it comes to these disasters. Wait? The commander's assistance? A group of different Mobians came out and their leader was a female dog. She had big, brown, fluffy pigtails, a bright golden eyes, a white/red bodysuit and was wearing a headset. That is my best friend and coworker Donna the dog. I looked over in the base to see everybody still alive, heck even Sonic was cheesing so hard. Why? My coworker came in with the troops. "Thank you so much for helping us Team Sonic" she walked over to the group. "We couldn't have done it without your help" she turned over to me with a huge grin. That confident… Arg! I couldn't help but grin back, she is my best friend after all. "No need, we just love to get rid of anything that Eggman plans on doing" Knuckles said "Yup! Egghead needs to learn" Sonic said "what? That his actions will have consequences?" Silver said. (please tell me you know where this is from). "Yes, truthfully, and I also see that you borrowed one of our agents". She walked over to me, making me blush. I am shy, honestly and I hate being in front of the stage, I get anxiety from it and this girl is trying to make me look like a dork. Not that I am one already. "Yes, and she's excellent too if she keeps this up, she won't be called a rookie anymore" Knuckles said. "Yeah! she's very good at keeping things straight" Charmy said "And working with her makes things smoother" Sonic said. That made me blush honestly, I wonder what my che(dad) would say to this. "Aww! Good job Jupiter or rookie" she giggled. "I didn't know you had work with such a handsome hero like Sonic" she said it loud enough for him to hear. He ended up blushing and rubbing his head behind his back, I couldn't help but giggle myself. "Okay Tails, what's the feedback?" Amy quickly said turned to him. "Well Eggman said that he will destroy this planet in 3 days!" he held up three fingers. Three days huh? Well a lot can happen in three days". "Sonic, if you need anymore help in different area please contact us as soon as possible" Donna said straightforward. "No need to General's assistance, we got it under control right team?". Everyone cheered. Donna clapped her hands together "great! We'll get going back at the tower and look for other signs". I overheard Amy say something like "thank goodness" under her breath. I think you know who she's talking about. "Oh Sonic!" Donna called out "I need to talk to you one on one for a moment?". "Sure thing!" he replied. I knew she was just teasing him, she wouldn't try to fool around with anyone at this moment, besides, she has a boyfriend already. "Infinite is still out there-" Donna said "I know, I understand soldier" he said. "I'm telling you this because Eggman has already took over half of Mobius. And it's because of that masked freak. Our men are falling and if WE don't stick together, he'll attack us both unexpected". Donna looked down sad. "My boyfriend got injured badly. They have him at the hospital in Green Hill, I don't know if he's gonna make it". Sonic looked up."Look, as Team Sonic, we are giving it our all to make sure Eggman and Infinite won't take over. I promise." Donna smiled "you're a real hero! Amy must be really happy to have you as her boyfriend". Sonic smudged "yeah she's not my girlfriend. More like obsessed" "Oh! She doesn't look like it". "Believe me she is" he frowned. "Is Jupiter behaving?" "oh of course she is! Very smart girl". "She wasn't an ID Engineer for nothing" Donna smiled. "Oh she works for the government?" "yup!" "nice! both smart and beautiful" Sonic grinned. Donna playfully punched him in the arms "I'mma tell her you said that!".

 **Finally done at 10 pm Whew! As this story goes further, I'll try to make it as interesting as possible. SEGA owns all characters. I own Jupiter the wolf and Donna the dog and Donna the dog's boyfriend.**


	5. Episode 5: Goodbye Donna

Sonic Forces: Infinite and The Resistance

 **Hi everybody! I just wanted to make things a little clearer if you have a hard time understanding this fanfic. 1. The narrator is the Avatar (Jupiter. You can call her June for short) 2. Classic Sonic (or as I would like to call him Baby Sonic) is not in this story cause I feel that Sega only brought him in for the $$$. And 3. I will make a sequel to this story but you'll probably be questioning what is going on. Enjoy Episode 5!**

"Operation Big Wave!" Knuckles smiled "we're heading down to the capital city of Metropolis and we are going to destroy Eggman's HQ". "And you suppose this is gonna work?" Silver asked "ehh! I mean what's the worst that can happen. Sonic is fighting Shadow so we might as well give the kid something to do". Why are they calling me a kid? I'm 26 years old! "Alright rookie, let's open up Operation BW".

Metropolis…

I flew in at the top tower of the national city. All robots were already guarding. Heh! This should be easy. "Alright time for Operation BW!" Knuckles said. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice "How absurd". Aww shoot! Is that Dr. Eggman? "What can that rabble do with an all-out attack? ARG! I'll smash them all down!" shoot!. No time to lose focus, I manage to escape the hidden laser beans, we're really getting close are we?. With my new, beautiful wispon the Void, I was able to rely on flying to the other side. But I turned to see what I hadn't expected. "Hello, sweetheart" it was Infinite's voice. Crap! Why?! "Infinite, activate the Phantom Ruby. Make them wish they had never been born!" Eggman commanded. I saw him pull up in front of me, he held up a ruby jewel that was glowing. I started to lose my balance "no! I can't die" I screamed with that stange power, he turned me upside down, hoping I fall into one of their spikes or something. But I didn't thank goodness. Nobody could not help me because so much was going on. Fox squad and Eagle Squad were down more than 80% had been killed, this can't be happening. "Heh! You stupid girl. You'll regret what you have done. You and these useless pest. Keep on showing your resistance, it's pathetic" Infinite scoffed off. His power threw me down into the rails and I had to keep sliding on them. I saw Perfect Infinite or LongBoi whatever you guys call it. He tried to break me off but I manage to survive. "UGH! It's no use guys we lost our men" Knuckles said "it's best just to live to fight another day" Espio added. "Run for it!" I heard Charmy scream. We all went in different route and I went towards the backside of Metropolis, where Infinite followed me. "Crap crap! I'm going to die" I thought. But I found a good hiding spot so I could contact Knuckles or Amy or even Sonic. Somebody help me! Infinite is trying to search for me and KILL ME! "Hey jerk!" I overheard someone. I looked to see the ID group and they all had their weapons with them. Donna was in the crowd. "Donna!" I said. She actually heard me and went over to me "get up June! We can't let him live" she said. "Knuckles said we have to retreat. There's too many-" you're leader said that but the General said to keep fighting him, now come on". "No! I'll die, you'll die Donna. Please just tell everyone to retreat" I cried. "Jupiter, we cannot let evil continue to harp on. You know what he did to me? Huh?! He killed my boyfriend. He didn't make it last night. My five brothers used all the support they could and he still couldn't make it. If you want to cower in fear fine! But I'm going to kill him." she gave me a hug. "Tell Lance I said "I'm proud of him"" she left off before I had a chance to say anything. No no! Donna please stay! I don't want you to die! Please come back I-. She turned back with a smirk on her face and one of the soldiers counted on 3. "3" he said, my heart was pumping "2" "Your resistance is futile. I'll kill you all" Infinite said "1!" I'm so sorry Donna. I tried hard to not cry but I turned around to see what happened. "NOW!" the soldier and the others huddle up and shouted. "Hhmp!" he said. Infinite grabbed hold of everyone, showing off his disgusting power like the proud being he is. He held up in one hand a hug energizing source and that was it. "Die" he said. He threw the source like a baseball and struck all my comrades… they..were..dead….all of them. A wispon fell down which gave me flashbacks to our second encounter. I-I don't under-stand, why… am I doing this? Donna? Donna? Are you okay? Donna? I see nothing but her hand and everything else is covered in blood. No bodies just a few- uh, parts of remains. Why? Why did this have to happen? I feel so sick. I think I'm going to throw up-. "That shabby looking wolf isn't here I guess she went back to those weaklings...HAHAHAHA!" He flew off. Memories...just memories of me and my best friend, when times were peaceful.

*FLASHBACK* (Picture it like it was the late 80's or something. Just with a little more advanced technology)

Donna called out my name "Girl! If you don't hurry up we'll miss out on the grand opening Mcdonald's in the mall". "What?" I said yelling out of my window. "Tch! Get dressed we're going to the mall in Green Hill" she said with one hand on her hip. Seriously, is your brother graduating early?" I asked her. "Yeah and he keeps bragging about it like dude! Just graduate and work at this dang Mcdonald's already. Application is opening up!" Donna overexaggerated. I burst out laughing "so, where do you see yourself in 10 years? I hope I get to make weapons for a living" I said. She looked at me weirdly "uhh to kill?" "No! For protection" "well I wanna be a protector too. Like a martial arts fighter or a bodyguard". "Everyone at school is talking about settling down first" I turned to her. She rolled her eyes, "Jupiter, this is a simple town. If you wanna go big go to Metropolis". "What about Westopolis or Sunset Heights?" I asked, curiosity got the best of me. "Westopolis is too dangerous and SH is too many people". "Out of all the people Donna, I thought you would be the people-person" I smudge a look at her. "Oh honey! I only tolerate people I like. Other than that, I am outgoing". I wish I was like that. To be honest she was a person I secretly wish to be. Beautiful, charismatic, and funny. And I supported her without stabbing her in the back unlike some girls. Donna…

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I looked down and turned my hands into fists "Infinite, you're going down."

 **I'm off today, so I might as well take the opportunity to finish this episode. Now we get into the fight with Infinite. So long Donna! The Resistance will miss you**.


	6. Chapter 6: VS Infinite

Sonic Forces: Infinite and The Resistance

 **Hi everybody I'm back after a while. Been busy with stuff like work and life. So here is the fight between Infinite and June.**

Infinite looked down at the destruction of Metropolis with a huge smirk on his face. Clearly hidden from his mask, he loved what he was seeing. "Now they understand". Screams and bombs were heard loudly from the tower. "Even that trash's partners seem to have given up. Though… I wish a worthless trash bag with some backbone showed up" he said to himself. Well, he got what he wanted. Jupiter the wolf appeared.

That devil that scumbag! He'll pay for this.I walked over and he instantly turned toward me "what's wrong sweetie? Did you lose your way here? or came from the rubbish side?". "What?" I thought. Before I could say anything, he speedly teleported to me. Something was on his chest glowing, like a rock. Could that be what gives him this great power? But he came so close to me, side by side, whispering. "Will you fight here and die? or run away and get tortured to death? Choose now!" he threatened. I held back my fist, my anger rose above me, I wanted to kill this fool and end all this misery him and that fat, bald man has caused. Then I remembered what Sonic said earlier "this is your time to shine. If the moment appears, go for it! And DO NOT BE SCARED!". "Infinite! You feen, I won't allow you to continue this war" I said pointing at him "you killed my best friend and my comrades you deserve to be imprisoned, you disgusting monster". That didn't back him off. "How cute! I guess you really want to die don't you?". "I'd rather die a hero than bow down to you. Fight me! I'm ready". "Heh! You know female wolves are the most attractive. And you make no difference to them. Hehehe… HAHAHA!". That...ugh!

VS Infinite:

"The strong will always vanquish the weak" he said "get ready to die". I switched my wispon to the lighting which will be able to whip any metal out. I was soon attacked head first like a headbutt. Then, *BAM* my vision was blurry and I saw six tiny cannons blowing at me. They were hovering back and forth. "No, no" I panicked "hehehe!" that freak laughed. Reality came back to me, wait? Is that jewel warping me into an illusion? He that is wearing that jewel, does he control that? I finally got him to snapped and he was not happy. "I feel like we met- oh! I see, you are that beautiful Jadean wolf I was looking for" he said "I'm going to have lots of fun with this one". I got hit by one of Eggman's robots in the throat. Then I was back in his sick, twisted dimension. But the cannons were gone, I turned to see this large, tall cannon and it opened fire. "Shoot!" I yelled I hid behind one of the glass windows and the cannon went through. I turned back to see another one heading straight towards me. "NO!" I screamed and I ran to the other cannon. I was back into reality "you're not leaving in one piece until you surrender" he said. "Scumbag! You killed my best friend. I'm not letting you destroy my home" I spat at him "hmph!". I fought and fought with all my strength and I manage to defeat him "you put up quite a fight. I underestimated how desperate the feeble cling onto life" he said. Then he threw a couple of energy balls at me. My jewel fell off my pocket. "Now that I've found you, I'm giving you one last chance-" "No! I said NO! How about you just surrender and we'll put you in jail". His anger bursted and he said "I let you live and you throw it all away. Hmph! Pathetic!". Then three large cannons were pointed at me. "Die" he said. I thought I was a goner but it flew past me. "What? It can't be- how did you?" he said. But before I could act, he attacked me and elbowed me to the floor. "It doesn't matter, let them contemplate the inevitable. You all have three days to show your resistance" he said. I quickly got up "hey pervert! Get back and fight me unless you're a coward" I yelled. He stopped and slowly but halfway turned to me then said. "You're lucky I didn't kill you" his tone of voice change but then he disappeared. I put my fist down on the ground, that monster isn't leaving just yet. He won't win no, he'll pay for killing my friends. Don't worry Donna, I'll avenge you my dear.


	7. Chapter 7: Chemical Planet

Sonic Forces: Infinite and The Resistance

 **I'm back** **again and I came back from a little vacation. Here's episode 7. Also look! I reopened my instagram. Follow me taylour64.**

"I hate sitting in the bench and waiting. But there's nothing to do 'till Tails gets back" Knuckles said. Tails went to Chemical Plant to find other equipment used by Dr. Eggman. "Way to jinx it Knuckles! Metal Sonic is spotted in the Red Gate Bridge" Amy contacted us. I looked towards him and saw Sonic speeding towards us. "So commander Knuckles, what's the update?" he said cheerfully. "Metal Sonic is at the gate bridge harassing and destroying the city" he told Sonic. "Hurry! Quickly! There's no time left you two" Amy said referring to Sonic and Knuckles. "Well, Metal Sonic will be in a runt. Com'on partner! Let's go" Sonic looked at me. I pointed to myself in confusion, he smiled and nodded then took my wrist and we ran off. Knuckles looked back at Amy in the monitor and told her that me and Sonic went, to which she replied. "Couldn't you have just gone? You two have a better chance at defeating Metal Sonic". "What's wrong with Jupiter and Sonic going? You know Amy, every time she's around you, you act like she's a burden to the Resistance. And you get even madder when she's around Sonic. What's going on?" Knuckles asked. "I don't like her okay! Because she's trying take Sonic away from me-" "Hold on Amy! Now is not the time for all that! I doubt they are interested in each other. Just please focus on your duty, we don't have time for this. I'll be back at the basement... Tails just contacted me. I'll be back" Knuckles said.

Red Gate Bridge:

"Com'on partner!" he said while still holding on to my wrist "Sonic, please let go of my wrist. It's hurting" I quietly asked. "Oh, sorry. We have to keep going" he said, taking the lead, which I followed him. "Watch out! Metal Sonic was spotted here" Amy contacted us. "Strange? I don't see him anywhere" he replied "*Gasp* WATCH OUT!-" Amy tried to say. All of a sudden, a large bandnik came out destroying the entire bridge. We avoided the thing just in time. And landed on the side of the ledge. The bandnik tried to shoot lasers at us but we jumped up in time. With sonic's super strength, we were able to blast the bandnik off. We eventually headed underground of the bridge (or the main part of the bridge) until we saw Metal Sonic appeared. "So, this is all thanks to the phantom ruby? Eggman's inventions getting a real pain in the neck! Let's finish this" Sonic said. Phantom Ruby? Is that the source Eggman was using? or... Infinite?!. "Com'on Metal Sonic! You're not even " Sonic said. "What are those?" I pointed. They were like long plasma raiders that blocked our entrance "just follow me" he said. We hit him many of times and he broke off into pieces of the phantom ruby. I painted, ran out of breath. This is way too much for me but, I'm doing this to save our world. "Hey! That was great! Were like a well-oiled machine… Fighting a well-oiled machine" energized Sonic expressed. He put out his fist to fist bump me. I couldn't stop laughing and our fist bumped together. He's a pretty cool dude in my book and I get to work with him side by side. Even at the darkest of times, Sonic still manages to not give up.

Guardian Rock:

Tails went on to explain what the phantom ruby does and where it's sources came about, the Death Egg!. Knuckles went on to volunteer for the distraction. But Amy thought it wasn't a good idea. Then, Silver mentioned me and going to the Guardian Rock. "We only have one day until we deactivate Eggman's plan" Knuckles said to me.

I toughed it out since they did warned me earlier about the battlemech but it was so dang huge. It's leg was a sharp weapon tool to crush anyone. I was obviously it's toy. This was not an easy task but with the Resistance's help, I manage to escape most if not all the traps including the badniks. "Just go wild and draw their attention" Knuckles ordered me "don't push your luck too much" Amy warned me. "Yeah, leave the Chemical Plant to us, make a lot of noise" Silver encouraged me. There was little time before the mecha would eventually catch up but I still had all these badniks to destroy. Dr. Eggman must have activated this weapon to get to the Chemical Plant first! "Watch out! I'm detecting huge energy sources coming forward!" Amy warned. The mecha was right behind me! "Whatever you're doing, don't let this thing get into Chemical Plant" Knuckles told me. Brick by brick was heading straight towards me but I eventually got away, making the thing trip with my hook shot.

Chemical Plant:

"How's the rookie doing with the distraction?" Sonic asked. "So far so good, she probably won't be called "rookie" anymore longer" Knuckles said. "Next, we have to break into the Network Terminal and shut down the computer system" Tails explained "right, on my way!" Sonic said.


	8. Chapter 8: Null Space

Sonic Forces: Infinite and The Resistance

Chemical Plant: Terminal Network

Sonic was sent into the Network to hack onto the computer system. Soon, the Death Egg was destroyed and everyone in the basement was cheering on. Soon Rouge told me that the phantom ruby has gotten weaker. She told Knuckles something about counting chickens. "Rouge is right! Infinite and Eggman are still around, we can't let our guard down" Sonic expressed. "That makes sense well Sonic, why don't you head down to Metropolis and pay Eggman a little visit?" Knuckles smiled. "Don't mind if I do. Pay back at last!".

Metropolis: Metropolitan Highway

"We're fighting to get our world back now. Don't stop. Don't look back! Just focus on the task ahead no matter what! Let's do this everyone, Charge!" Knuckles said. Sonic knew what he was doing. I was secretly monitoring him with my other device. Other than that, we manage to successfully hold off all badniks. Then I saw those chicken robots or mechas, whatever those things are. They started to run towards us! One in particular was heading straight for me. "Oh shoot!" I said, I couldn't pull out my Void in time but Silver destroyed them in one piece. "Thanks!" I said "no problem just watch out" he replied. I saw Shadow the Hedgehog beating down all of Eggman's robots. Teleporting and kicking them swiftly. This reminded me that I needed the courage to fight for our world back. Meanwhile, "Glade you make it to your own funeral" Dr. Eggman said to Sonic. He just rolled his eyes "Infinite, do it!" Eggman commanded. I suddenly turned around to see a big dark-purplish warp hole. I overheard the doctor say something of Null Space…. Null Space? I think I heard that from the General? He mentioned- "Goodbye, Sonic, my former arch-nemesis! Enjoy wandering the depths of Null Space for all eternity! MUHAHAHA!" Dr. Eggman laughed. Infinite opened that whole and it sucked up everything. I couldn't just sit here and watch Sonic and Tails get sucked in. So I hopped over and catched him, but my attempts failed as we both got sucked into the whole, that emptiness, no sound, nothing just Null Space. As I faded into nothing, I overheard Eggman saying that Null Space is a little weapon he polished up from finding it under Metropolis…. *GASP!*

Null Space:

"Man this sucks!" Sonic said. Eggman was right, Null Space is nothing, nothing but an illusion. We ran endlessly into the darkness. Red blocks from the Phantom Ruby was creating a reality in our minds, they weren't hurting us but, they were everywhere. "So wait? How do you know about Null Space? I don't even know that?" Sonic asked. I turned to him with a heavy sign. "Oh boy!" I thought, "he doesn't know about Metropolis' history". "Sonic, I.D. and G.U.N. knew about this long before you and I were born" I said.

*FLASHBACK* (6 Years ago)

I worked at I.D. for 8 years, so in my second year, I asked the general about Null Space since everyone in town would talk about it secretly. Growing up, I would hear about it all the time. Most people would say Null Space is all made-up to scare our townspeople, others would say it was true since their relatives of older generations first witnessed it. Witnessed what? What is Null Space? What does it do? I asked the general and I kinda regret it since most people don't know what I'm about to tell you. "Umm, Sir. General Alto. I have a question" I shyfully asked. "What is it my dear?!" he replied, I can tell he was already getting impatient. "What is Null Space? People keep talking about it but I don't know what it is" I asked. He suddenly dropped his pen on the ground and he stayed silent for a moment. "You don't know about Null Space Jupiter?" he asked. I shook my head "*sign* I really shouldn't tell you but I don't want history to repeat itself. Null Space is a void that's hidden underground many, many years ago. The scientists who first discovered this realized how dangerous it was. It could mean all our lives at stake! Could..be..taken!" he said. I gulped "is it that dangerous?" I thought. "Sweetie! There was an incident where a scientist tried to open this void for revenge. He was executed immediately after being caught. That's how dangerous it is! It can destroy our entire city, our people!". *END OF FLASHBACK*

"So that's Null Space huh?" Sonic said "no wonder Dr. Eggman wanted it so badly" "now we have to get out of here. If it's even possible" I said. Sonic smiled and grabbed my wrist while running. "Com'on partner let's double boost" he said "double boost? Can we even escape like that?" I asked "well sure that, and the power of friendship will help us to get out and find Eggman!". okay , sure let's do it. We both powered up but man, he's got such powerful energy. People would always tell me about Super Sonic and how he had defeated Metal Sonic and Eggman with such form. I even heard he can turn to, what others have said "Hyper Sonic" or "Kostas" an incredible transformation that Sonic can turn to giving ultimate powers and turns his aura white. I know, I'm a nerd leave me alone. Anywho, we double boosted out of Null Space. Incredible! And grinded the rails in and out of the Metropolis city. "Uhh Sonic, you're holding my hand a little too tight" I said. Sonic began to blush "oh! I jus-just wanted to make sure you wouldn't fall off" "well there's a shortcut we can use to get us to Eggman" I said. "How?" Sonic questioned I grabbed my beautiful Void and teleported us to the tower where Eggman was including Infinite was standing. "June, why didn't you use that in Null Space?" Sonic asked "well it wasn't that effective Sonic. Hey! Egghead!" I yelled. The two villains and their robot assistants turned towards us. "NO! How did you two escaped? Null Space is a dangerous void that no one can escape" Dr. Eggman shouted, Infinite just sneered at us. "Well not by myself but with a little help from a friend. Obviously you don't know since you don't have any friends" Sonic grinned. Eggman's anger grew more and more "this isn't over yet! you and your useless friends will perish soon" Eggman vowed before leaving his assistance off. I honestly feel bad for them, they have a crappy boss who views himself too great, more like a egotistical maniac. As soon as they left, Sonic turned to me and said "maybe if he had more friends, he wouldn't act so cranky". I pulled a thumbs up in approval, HA! This isn't over yet, both will pay.


	9. Episode 9: The Final Judgement Part 1

Sonic Forces: Infinite and The Resistance

 **Hi everybody it's been a while. This story is almost complete and now we have our hero and heroine face off Eggman and Infinite.**

1 hour, 1 hour until Dr. Eggman destroys this home of ours and turn it into some evil apocalypse. "We don't have the time to goof off" Shadow said "we need to go into the fortress". "You're right! This is our chance to bring peace to our world" Silver added. "Let's do this!" Knuckles jumped. There The Resistance and our people from I.D. including volunteers charged. Clone after clone was demolished by each individual. I was bewildered by the humongous sun that Infinite created, they are really gonna kill us? I was holding on to the jewel, that glowing rock. It must have been important because Tails mentioned that it only activated to the holder which was me. "If you can, you might have the chance to destroy that sun with that phantom ruby prototype" I started to freak out! Me? What's so special about me? I let Sonic and the rest of the members do all the work. I'm nothing "I-I-I can't do it! I'm not brave enough-" "yes you can" Tails said. "No! I can't!" "yes, you can!" "NO! Can't you understand? I'm weak and powerless. I'll never be as strong as you, Sonic, or Donna…." "listen to me Jupiter, no matter who you are or where you came from, we're all in this together. We have one goal and that's to stop Eggman. All you have to do is believe in yourself" he smiled. "*sign* You sound just like Sonic well, you two have been best friends. I'll go". So, I went on my way.

Imperial Tower:

"Dang it! We were so close!" Knuckles contacted "how are we gonna defeat Eggman and that masked weirdo?" Vector added. "Look, just don't give up or panic Jupiter. If you can reach the sun and destroy its effect with the prototype it'll be done with" Tails contacted me. I fought hell and back with blood and sweat to escape that laser beam, Dr. Eggman's catastrophic laugher and praying real hard to escape "GO! MARCH FORWARD! YOU CAN MAKE IT!" Knuckles yelled. I managed to get to the top building…. Alive. MISSION COMPLETE! I looked over to see Infinite return and say "make peace with yourselves, because your pathetic lives are over". People were screaming, crying and even threatening to commit suicide, I couldn't take it no more. "MUHAHA! 3,2,1,0!" Eggman said. I head straight-forward to the sun. It died down thank goodness I destroyed it finally. I passed out trying to land but, I couldn't handle it, the phantom ruby got destroyed. "Impossible! You?! How did you-" Eggman yelled "Well, doctor you thought all the prototypes were destroyed. But you were wrong! I always check and double check like any other good scientist would do" Tails said while helping me.

Mortar Canyon:

Sonic went through the Canyon as to get towards Infinite. Thanks to his incredible speed, he was able to breeze through this area. The General contacted in and ordered our troops to protect Sonic and his team. One of the men from the duck squad approached by saying there was a larger force coming in. Did-did Infinite created more illusion badniks? Either way, the smart yet humble General informed him to keep them distracted and far away from Sonic. But it was too late to defend themselves, I heard three ships were withered away by fire and cannons. They had no choice but to evacuate. "Sorry Sonic, we done all we can" the General was downhearted "say no more captain, you've done all you can" Sonic replied.

VS. Infinite:

"You've really outdone yourself blue hedgehog" Infinite said "I'll destroy you and the rest of this pitiful world. I'll show you how really outclass you are". "I'm in a class all on my own! It's time to put up or shut up". "What would you like your epitaph to read? How about "Here lies the blue buffoon"? Infinite joked "Why not "Here dozes the masked clown"? Might as well make it for the person who needs one right?" (BURN!). A few hits here and there calls Infinite out, his ruby was gaining more energy. "You shall perish along with your useless friends!" I stepped in. I'm tired of this crap and me and Sonic will put Infinite down! "We came along this far! And we will win" Sonic said. We ran after Infinite, but it seemed the prototype was making him grow! "HA! You two think you can stop me huh? Well I won't let you two?!" "what's wrong Infinite? Mad that I'm teaming up with Sonic and not with you? I can tell by the look of your face you're upset. That tone in your voice is dreadful. You must be sad and really lonely" I said. "Don't even cover it with your mask and high and mighty voice. We know who you really are" Sonic added. Boy! He got mad! "ARG! I'LL MURDER YOU BOTH!" he yelled. Sonic looked at me and grabbed my hand "Sonic! This isn't the time-" "Com'on partner, let's double boost". Oh yeah! So we eventually trapped infinite to our speed power and knocked him out. "No, this is not it! I can't be defeated" it looked like the power was overtaking him. He punched the ground but suddenly, the illusion took him back to where it resided. The Death Egg Robot.


	10. Chapter 10:The Final Judgement Part 2

Sonic Forces: Infinite and The Resistance

 **We're so close to the end, after this, there should be an alternate story between Jupiter and Infinite if you would like to see.**

Eggman Empire Fortress:

We so close, so close to getting into the base. The Phantom Ruby is creating a wide chain of reaction and me and Sonic must stop it. Amy contacted us and said "the reactor is in the fortress but the defense system is too tough to break through". Could Eggman have build a type of energy shield to block it? We huddle aboard through the rails. "So this is where Eggman created Infinite" Tails said "Wow! What a sad way to be brought into the world like that". Dr. Eggman must have really put time into these weapons. Especially the large iron needles. But we manage to get there "I could really use a breather right about now" he said as he winked at me. "Sonic, we can't slow down-" "no need, let's just get this over with". With my void I sucked up the badniks and whipped through each one of those reactors. Suddenly there was a loud explosion. "Com'on partner, let's head back". We double boost once again, leaving the facility successfully.

Death Egg Robot:

"Do this, do this for Donna" I said to myself. "You pitiful, pitiful girl! I will crush you and the rest of this useless "resistance" Dr. Eggman laughed. "Go on rookie! I know you can do this!" Vector cheered. "Please don't let us down" Knuckles quietly said. I manage to hit the center of the enormous robot. A huge! Spider like creature came out. It had 8 arms stretching out of its forces. "Go for it Sonic!" everyone cheered "please go for it!" Amy cried. This is it! We can defeat this robot spider, whatever it is. "Go left, I'll go right then We'll double take the eye" Sonic said. "NOW!" he yelled, I jumped and hit nearly 100 times to the right of the robot. Sonic was attacking this robot like nobody's business. "Ready! This will be a boost but…." Sonic said. He pulled out the Chaos Emeralds. WHAT?! "How-how why?" "no time for questions June" he said. The robot used his torpedo at us. But we slided on different sides. The Chaos Emeralds were floating around Sonic making him turn into Super Sonic. "Impossible" I thought "How was he able to harness the Chaos Emeralds while being in the Phantom Rubies energy source?". He quickly grabbed my hand and we both jumped making our final double boost to destroy the robot. It finally crashed down. We finally did it! Once we were wrapped back into the real world, we saw everybody cheering and the clones disappearing 'till they were no more. Later…. "It's about time we clean up this mess Egghead made for us. But this time, we take back our world, the real world" Sonic said. Everyone nodded and smiled, we finally come together as one. Sonic looked at me with a grin and thumbs up. I smiled back and gave a fist up. "Oh yeah fist bump baby!" he jumped then fist bumped me. "Together! We can show the world what we can do! You are next to me and I'm next to you-". "Sonic!" Shadow yelled. I giggled, couldn't help it.

Victory Party:

It was two weeks since defeating Eggman and I finally got revenge on that heartless skull Infinite. To reward the Resistance, I along with my cousin Gadget (red wolf) hosted a party to celebrate taking our world back. I spent all morning and last night preparing my tribe's traditional food and dessert. I invited all of Sonic's friends including Ms. Rouge, Shadow, and E-123 Omega. It was 12 pm and the party started. Everyone thanked me well except for Ms. Rose but I didn't think of it at the moment. But man! Sonic was real excited to see me, he would lean on the counter and chit chat with me while I was finishing the food. He was very flirtatious with me hehehehehe! Oh yes! Very charismatic he is. The rest of the gang was outside our backyard enjoying the food. Shadow loved our food so much. I could tell because he kept bother my cousin to bring more haha! But Sonic would not stop talking to me even though I was handling hot food and cold desserts. He wanted to know so much about me and of course, I was flattered. Tails got up and said something to Sonic privately, then Sonic left to the table, chatting with his friends. 'MAMA JUNE! MAMA JUNE!" my horrendously energetic son shouted. He jumped from downstairs and ran to the screen door. Once sliding the door he ran towards me but bumped into Mr. Knuckles. "Woah! Who's kid is this…. Wait!" he looked at the small 3 year old Jaeden boy then looked up at me. "He's my son, yes" I replied "WHAT?!" the boys jumped."you have a child?!" shocked Knuckles "why did you join the Resistance, knowing your life would be at stake, leaving this little boy alone?". "Hey! She can do whatever she wants!" Shadow jumped in "I'm saying this out of concern" Knuckles talked back. "No, I left him with his weak, sad , pathetic excuse of a father while I was working with you and I.D.' I said. "Really?' Silver asked, I nodded. "Either way," Sonic springed in "she did what she could regardless of what circumstances she was in" he came over and patted me on the back, I blushed while smiling at him. I turned to my only child and said "why don't you help Gadget set up the rest of the plates?", the boy nodded and skipped his way back to the kitchen. I can't help how adorable the boy is "he's cute by the way" Sonic told me. "Aww thanks, he really likes you, ca-can he have your autograph?" I sweetly asked "sure!". So now was the dessert table. Sonic sat right next to me but that seat was reserved for Gadget because we were the host. "Uhhh you have to move Sonic" Gadget said while holding the plate of sweets. "Why? There's enough seats-" "that seat is reserved for the host Sonic" Espio jumped in. "Sorry" he mumbled, then sat next to Amy who was clearly not happy. Everything else went well. I honestly couldn't have been more grateful for Team Sonic, saving the world once again. I may have lost a lot, I was weak, a coward but I'm not afraid anymore thanks to the Resistance. After it hit 6 pm, everyone went home, all as normal until Sonic came up to me. "I know this may sound a little too early but can-can we hang out sometime? Just me and you? He blushed. I grabbed my small phone number note and handed it to him. "How about next Thursday at 5 pm? Bowling alley?' I winked. "Oh - oh yeah! You bet'cha!" he smiled.


	11. Chapter 11: Date Night

Sonic Forces: Infinite and The Resistance

 **This next idea is my own where Jupiter tells Sonic about her tribe and the home they live in. She also tells about the other wolf tribes as a whole. I do not own all characters or items or places except June (Jupiter the Wolf), her son, and the wolf tribes. Also, I did my research and I do apologize if some of this doesn't make clear sense. I'll try to my best to make the story more enhancing!**

"BAM! SPARE!" all the bowling pins where knocked out in the second round. "Whew!" Sonic signed "I'm almost close to beating you" I shook my head. "You already passed me you silly hedgehog". I pointed to him the screen where the score showed 2-1. "Do you and your friends usually hang out here?" I asked him. "Ehh, not really, we just pretty much do our own thing ya know?". "I, well me and my friend would usually go out and explore different cities and towns. Used to" I said while looking down. "Oh who was it?" "Donna, my friend, the girl you were seeing at the base with your team". "She…." Sonic looked worried. I nodded "she passed away, her boyfriend died as well". He looked to the side and frowned, then he sat down refusing to speak for the next 30 minutes. He was clearly upset at who cause this pain, Infinite. I turned to him and said "Sonic, I cried too, that's my best friend! Infinite WILL pay for this and the deaths of others". He let out a huge sign and turned to me saying "he still out there, I- hehehe!" he laughed, uhhh… this isn't the Sonic I know. "Sonic, please stop, you're scaring me" I acted innocently, I guess the acting work cause he calmed down. "I'm out" he said "wait! Let me take you home" I offered "...fine".

We got into my Brown Civic car and headed towards the basement. It was well, silent for the next 5 minutes and he turned to me asking. "Are you Jadean?" "yes, I am" I replied "nobody told me about the wolf tribes. I've seen all different types of inhabitants but I never heard much about the wolves. I turned to look at him. "Sure I can tell you the story about each one since we got ways to go". "I'm opened up" he smiled. There's my tribe, the Jaedens. They are the one wolves you see that are pure blue. There are a rare variety of aqua fur colored wolves like me that are Jaeden. Again, 90% are blue furred. They were the ones who found Artika (or Northern Tundra/ Tunandra) and settled in the city. Soon, along with the Walruses and the Polar Bears, joined together to make the United Federation in the country of Artika. They couldn't stand being around Ivory. The leader of the Jaedens, despised him. This was 2,500 years ago. "So the wolf tribe was together at one point?" Sonic asked. "Yes, it was peaceful at the beginning, they did not act superior towards each other because of their color until a certain young leader took over his grandfather's place and kicked out the BlackCry tribe." I answered. "So tell me the four tribes?" "Jaeden, BlackCry, RedCry, and Ivory (the least favorite). Ivorites had a very bad reputation that took them centuries to recover. Their leader was very bad and even tried to steal the Chaos Emerald from the Echidna Clan. They went to war with our own brethren and did a massacre of their own tribe. You did not see a famous Ivorite 60 years ago. But that all change now. We are all united now. Then everybody's favorite is RedCry, BlackCry was the one they went to war with so the population of various colorful wolves is sadly dying out. Our tribe have lots of famous folks including my favorite singer*. "Seems like a deep history" he said. "I know, each inhabitat has their own history. My dreams and goals is to go to the heart of where my tribe is and discover more of my people" I smiled at him. He smiled back then kissed my cheeks. "Awww! You're so sweet Sonic!" "not a problem babe" he joked. "What's the capital city of Artika?" "Icelandic and Holoska" I replied "two cities?". "Yeah, Icelandic is the oldest (found by the Jaedens) and Holoska (2nd found by the Walrus and Polar Bear). It's very cold but it is a snowstorm from November to January." "I'd rather hang out in Green Hill Zone" he said. I giggled and said "that's why we moved there before I started high school". "Where were you born at?" I asked "Christmas Island" he answered "I was born in a town near Cool Edge Zone. My mother unfortunately, passed away due to maternal death. I'm thankful my father never resented me. Though he did have his sad moments. I call him my "che" as that means "dad" in Jaeden" I said. I parked the car at the lot. "we're here-" I said before Sonic put his hands on my face and kissed me. I was astonished and stared at him. He looked very nervous and what I did shocked him next. I kissed him back. We kissed for a very long time. "Was that good?" I asked him. He nodded "well, how about this" I said before kissing him full on then proceed to kiss his neck "wait, wait" he said "why wait? You're the one who started it" I said before pulling him into me. We made out for a good 10 minutes. Kissing each other on the neck, back, stomachs, we had too much fun. "Hmmm, you're so good" I said before he licked my lips "you too" he said as he continued to make out with me. I turned to see Knuckles, Silver, Tails, and Shadow who burst out laughing, stare at us. Thank goodness Amy wasn't there! Sonic looked at them and immediately stopped. "How-how long were you guys standing there?" I asked "we just got out" Knuckles uncomfortably replied.

Me and Sonic went downstairs of the basement where each of the Resistance members had their own bedroom, well a few. As soon as we both pulled in and Sonic locked the door, he pushed me to the wall and we started to kiss. We went from kissing to making out to dry humping on his bed. I-I felt so wrong about this. "Sonic, Sonic, we need to stop" I said. "Why?" he asked "it's wrong, and we're on our first date. This says alot about us". He stopped and we sat next to each other on the side of the bed. "Sorry, I was the one who started it. I just thought you were a really sweet girl" Sonic turned to me. "You're very nice Sonic, I appreciate that but I think we should stay as friends". I could tell that broke his heart. "Sonic, how old are you?" "why?" "because I overheard you and your friends talking about underage drinking". "I'm 26" "oh, I- uhh nevermind. I'm 26 too. My son just turned 3 this year". "Awww that's cute" he smiled back "your kid is such a sweetheart just like his mother" he flirted. I giggled "well sons do take their traits from their mamas" I joked back. "You wanna head back upstairs?" he looked at me. "Yeah, sure". When we got up, I kissed him on his muzzle "you're a good guy, but I can tell your an adventure guy too. You'll find someone one day" I said "I really like you June but if you wish to stay as friends, I'll respect that" "believe me it will all make sense for you and I". As we went upstairs, the whole group was chatting about which city to help out until Knuckles made an announcement. "Now that the Eggman Empire is destroyed, we have no further use in The Resistance" Knuckles said. "What does that mean?" Charmy asked "The Resistance is now disband! It is up to everyone's choice to help out or link up with their groups". "Wow!" Amy joined in, "I gotta find Cream and Cheese". While everyone was talking, I privately went up to Knuckles to tell him something "what?! You're leaving" he said "I have to take my father back up in Artika" I told him "I'm possibly, thinking of moving as well". "Well, I can't stop you. Just be safe and your father as well. Thank you for your hard work" "thanks" I smiled.

As soon as I walked out, I saw Sonic outside watching the sunset. "Is everything fine?" he asked. "Yeah, but….. I have to leave. My father wants to visit the rest of the family up north" I told him. "I was thinking of going off my own as well. Don't forget partner, don't let your fear overcome you. No matter how scared you are, you must keep moving forward". With that, he fist bumped me and ran off. I shook my head. "Heh! We'll meet again someday Sonic the Hedgehog".

Later that day….

"Jupiter! The airport has been hectic since that madman tried to overrun our world. It's like everyone is breathing down on each other's neck. I thought it would be the opposite". My father said. "Dad, there's hidden badniks in this world. Why else wouldn't they be worried plus I could've sworn some of our so called "brethren" were allying with Eggman". "Who was that masked man?" he looked at me. "...Infinite, I met him before this whole war started" "what? Did you call the police-" "che(dad) that was what all I can do. He was powerful. There was a great energy source from the ruby he had". So I told him the very beginning;

"Lance turned 3 years old and he had to stay at home because he was sick. He pretty much stayed in bed all day, coughing and sneezing. "Ewww! I don't want your germs boy!" I told him jokingly. "Yeah, yeah you're a liar!" he pointed "I'll go set up your bath and then you could play". It was in our schedule that three times a week he needed a bath or shower. The nice warm bath was pretty nice, made me want to get into it. "Okay Lance, it's time". No reply "son, please come upstairs, I know you don't feel like getting up but you need to be clean baby". Yet, no reply. "Lance! Don't make me come up there. I know you're not asleep." No reply…. "LANCE DIEGO! GET IN THE BATHROOM THIS INSTANT!". Still, no reply. I got up and went to his room and barged in his door. What I saw next was unexpected. I saw a crowd screaming from our neighborhood and a huge explosion destroyed them….all. "MUHAHAHAHA! Pathetic swarms I will crush you all and with this phantom ruby, I hold much power beyond and you will all bow down to me". It was Infinite. He quickly turned around to see Lance. "Oh no!" I thought, with my willpower, I held the boy so tight. I almost shedded a tear. "Hmph!" I heard him scoff. He flew out of Green Hill to another city, unknown. "Mama June who was that?" Lance cocked his head. "Uhhhh… nothing, let's-let's get you cleaned up now" "ok". As I was bathing the boy, he started to ask mysterious questions. "What was the man saying?-" "nothing Lance, just please be quiet" I replied. "Maybe he'll meet Sonic-" "shhhhh…" I whispered. "I-I can't believe it," my dad was shocked. "Look!" he pointed at the tv. "Thanks to the Resistance, the world can now ease out of the horrifying event of the doctor's plan for rulership" the vixen reporter said. "Although the doctor is not found at the moment and neither is the jackal, we are still on the lookout for the two. Please call the police force for any suspicion". "Sonic? That speedy little blue guy?" "yup! I worked with him" I smiled "heh! You know what would be funny?" "what che?" "If you two started dating. You two would make a good couple. And that's coming from your dad" he winked at me.

 **And next is the last chapter again thank you for your patience. I had this story in my head for a while and now it's finally out here. It seemed short in my head but long for me to write due to other things such as work, family etc. Also for the Jaeden tribe. Yes, they do have their own language I entirely made it up just to get the story more interesting.**


	12. Chapter 12: See you again,Sonic

Sonic Forces: Infinite and The Resistance

 **I finally have this last chapter, four months in total. It takes a while. Feel free to comment and share. I also have a pinterest and Instagram. Well here ya go!**

1 year later…..

I was in my new home enjoying come nice hot cocoa. The weather here in Artika was crazy cold. It should be clearing in another 2 months or so. I turned on the tv to see Sonic and his friends driving sports cars. Was it a race "it seems like Team Sonic is enjoying themselves as all." the news lady spoke. "Yup! They deserve the break after their hard work. Catch up with Team Sonic and the rest of the gang here tonight as they are making their first racing tonight." another anchor newsman said. I couldn't help but laugh. My friend Sonic helped me, although I lost a lot (looks at the cremated vase of Donna). Well, I lost even more (Looks at the cremated vase of Lance Diego) but, I look forward to seeing you again Sonic. Thanks for never giving up on me.

Youch rem tsak mengau, kongaz,, youch rem azurra (You not must fear, forward you must keep) (you must not fear, you must keep forward!) -Sonic The hedgehog.


End file.
